<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I WANT TO LOVE YOU by tegoperokko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462404">I WANT TO LOVE YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegoperokko/pseuds/tegoperokko'>tegoperokko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegoperokko/pseuds/tegoperokko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masuda never believed in fantasies nor science-fictions even after seeing many kinds of movies with such theme; and despite having a song with a title of “Time Machine” together with Tegoshi, he never believed that there was a possibility to turn back time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I WANT TO LOVE YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masuda looked around, trying to recognize his surroundings. He had been standing in the hallway of a hotel which interior design he couldn’t remember but somehow felt familiar with. He frowned in confusion; he didn’t know why he was at a hotel when concert season hadn’t even started yet. He remembered having a few drinks with some of the planning and designing staff a while ago but he didn’t stay for long because he had to go to his lover’s place. Why was he in a hotel, he had no memory of. He patted the pocket of his pants to look for his phone – thinking that he should make a call but he was even more confused when he saw the screen. There was no cellular signal and it was stranger when he read the year of the date registered – 2008.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, calming and analyzing the situation he was in. He was never bad with comprehension, but he wasn’t particularly good about it, too. He could feel his heart thumping loudly because if nervousness. He thought that this must be a prank; a very weird and well-played one. But then he saw a flyer of some business advertisement lying around a corner. He picked it up and cursed under his breath. He didn’t know what exactly was happening but it seemed like he was back in time.</p>
<p>Masuda never believed in fantasies nor science-fictions even after seeing many kinds of movies with such theme; and despite having a song with a title of “Time Machine” together with Tegoshi, he never believed that there was a possibility to turn back time, so this whole set-up was really messing up his mind to function rationally. He took a step back, now that he properly roamed his eyes on the hall, he noticed that the things and the walls gave the impression that they were old and out of the current style most hotels have been keeping up. Amazement filled Masuda for a moment; if he was really back twelve years from the present time, then maybe there was a chance to meet his twenty-one-year-old self. It was a silly idea, he knew, but he couldn’t just let the moment pass. Maybe he could try to find himself and worry how to get back to the time where he belonged later.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath and gathering all his courage and resolve to go for a quick adventure, he turned around not noticing the mischievous smile pasted on his lips.</p>
<p>As Masuda walked around, he started remembering bits of memories in where he was. It was indeed a hotel where they used to stay during concert tours. It was nostalgic, he never had any thought about the advancement of technology until now. People mostly used flip phones and he was also sure that he was back to the period where televisions have that bumpy back.</p>
<p>Masuda was aware of the stares of the people who had seen him; as well as the whispers. He wondered why; was it because of his clothes that undeniably stood out compared to the others? Well, of course, it was because he was from a different time frame. But even with the confidence he had about the way he dressed up, he was fairly embarrassed of the unwanted attention he’d been getting. Although that didn’t make him change his mind to call his little adventure off. He must have looked like an idiot by now, looking everywhere like an ignorant and smiling happily to everything that brought back memories even after he had gotten off from the elevator and reached the lobby. Not minding his steps as he was more fascinated with his surroundings, he accidentally bumped into someone with a quite strong impact for the person had hit his face on Masuda’s chest, throwing the stranger off balance. Luckily, Masuda had quick reflexes; placing his arm around the stranger’s waist and pulling him closer to prevent him from falling on the floor. Masuda looked down, intending to apologize and ask if the person wasn’t hurt anywhere when he heard a muffled chuckle and felt the person snuggling closer to him at the same time Masuda smelled the scent of liquor coming from his body. The person’s figure was slim and he was also smaller than Masuda with a height that barely reached his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?” Masuda asked worriedly and tried to pull his body away from the person but immediately caught him again because he was falling to his feet.</p>
<p>The person looked up and smiled, eyes droopy and red. It only took Masuda seconds from distinguishing the person he bumped with. His big brown eyes, his thin lips, his straight, black hair, and the smooth skin he could vividly remember. He was young but have always been beautiful – Tegoshi.</p>
<p>“Hi, Massu.” Tegoshi greeted him after moments of his eyes squinting to recognize him.</p>
<p>“You… recognize me?” Masuda asked in disbelief. He knew he looked older and more matured so he wasn’t expecting Tegoshi to know that it was him.</p>
<p>Biologically, Masuda and Tegoshi had only a little bit more than a year of age difference but with their current situation and meeting, Masuda was older by thirteen years, mathematically expressed.</p>
<p>Tegoshi patted Masuda’s shoulder blade and shook his head, “Silly, of course, I do.” Then he frowned and knotted his forehead as he raked his fingers in Masuda’s hair. “Did you get a haircut?”</p>
<p>Masuda smiled. Right now, Tegoshi was twenty years old and he was also about this age when he was still so clingy of Masuda with no limits of personal boundaries.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Masuda shot back playfully; fixing his hold on Tegoshi and properly wrapping both of his arms on Tegoshi’s back.</p>
<p>Tegoshi pouted and it took Masuda all his might not to giggle on the cuteness in front of him. Tegoshi’s puffy cheeks were quite irresistible. “You dyed your hair to black, too! What’s with you looking like so manly all of a sudden?” Tegoshi whined.</p>
<p>“But this is how I <em>normally</em> look.”</p>
<p>Tegoshi pouted more and wiggled out of Masuda’s arms. He shook his head strongly, “No. You’re cute. That’s how you <em>normally</em> look.” He insisted childishly then started walking with unstable balancing. Masuda followed Tegoshi with his eyes, hands in his waist; observing if the younger could handle getting himself to wherever his room was. But when he saw Tegoshi leaned his body on the wall beside the elevator buttons, Masuda knew that it wouldn’t be impossible if Tegoshi could get off in the wrong building level.</p>
<p>Tegoshi noticed Masuda walking towards him through his half-closed eyes and pointed at him. “Are you following me?” He questioned trying to sound accusing but failed.</p>
<p>If it was probably his twenty-one-year-old self that saw Tegoshi in this state, he would have been mad and pouting now. He was easy to be irritated way back especially if it was Tegoshi’s doing. It was not like he had changed so much, he was pretty much sure that he was still too easy to be irked by anybody but he could handle Tegoshi more now. By the moment Masuda had reached Tegoshi’s spot, the younger was frowning already while continuously pressing the call buttons.</p>
<p>“It’s not opening,” Tegoshi said impatiently.</p>
<p>“You should wait, it’s coming.” Masuda answered calmly and pulled Tegoshi off the cold wall and made him lean on Masuda’s side. “You’re drunk.” Masuda stated as an obvious fact.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Tegoshi slurred, not even denying anything when he was always quick to defend himself and look strong.</p>
<p>“You just turned twenty and you’re already drinking more than what you could handle. Didn’t anyone tell you to drink moderately?” He pulled Tegoshi in the elevator when it opened, guiding his hand on the metal bar so he could support himself but it seemed that Tegoshi liked Masuda’s chest more because he even slid his arm on Masuda’s waist.</p>
<p>“Shige and I just had a little fun.”</p>
<p>“<em>Little</em>, you say.” Masuda sighed. He would have wanted to add more but he remembered that he didn’t belong to this period and his young self didn’t know that Tegoshi was drunk. “Hey, Tegoshi, which floor?”</p>
<p>Tegoshi didn’t speak. His weight was technically on Masuda since the beginning so he wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep that was why he shook him gently. “Twenty-fifth,” Tegoshi mumbled.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was never easy taking responsibility if a drunken person as it was not easy to stop Tegoshi from teasing Masuda, touching him everywhere and trying to land a kiss on his neck. He wouldn’t have minded it. If anything, it would be lovely to receive from the cutest phase of his lover’s youth, but someone had to ride at the same time Tegoshi’s lips were just an inch away so Masuda had to pull away. But that was <em>such </em>a wasted chance.</p>
<p>His initial intention was just to make sure Tegoshi would reach his room safely and not end up sleeping in the hallway, but handling Tegoshi was harder than he thought. Simply, it tired Masuda. He believed he had good physique for he always make sure to stay fit so he wondered why he thought his back was starting to ache the moment Tegoshi finally said his right room number and had laid him on the bed.</p>
<p>He was expecting Tegoshi to be fast asleep, to be curling in the sheets of the soft bed; that way, it would have been easier. But as stubborn as he was, Tegoshi laid with his eyes open, staring at Masuda who was sitting on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“You really look different tonight.” Tegoshi suddenly uttered in a flat tone.</p>
<p>“How different?” Masuda asked, feigning ignorance.</p>
<p>“Age. You look somehow matured. Plus, you look bigger, <em>buffer.</em>” It didn’t take long before Tegoshi started laughing, finding what he said ridiculous and <em>impossible</em>.</p>
<p>Masuda knew he shouldn’t be explaining and admitting anything to the young Tegoshi. It wasn’t his responsibility. Instead of answering Tegoshi, he stood up and shifted from his position to sit on the space beside Tegoshi. “Do you want to change clothes?” Masuda asked dearly, treating the younger as if they were already lovers at this period of time.</p>
<p>Tegoshi giggled, “Massu, what’s with you? You’re acting extra sweet.”</p>
<p>“Is it disgusting to you?” Masuda blurted out of curiosity of how young Tegoshi felt for him. His Tegoshi loved this side of him, he loved it when Masuda pampered at took care of him on times he wanted to be babied. So he couldn’t help asking this Tegoshi.</p>
<p>Tegoshi shook his head gently, “I like you that’s why it doesn’t disgust me a bit.”</p>
<p>It took a while for Masuda to respond, his heart beating erratically. When he did, it weren’t words that came out of his mouth but his hand moved to caress Tegoshi’s cheek, running a finger under his eye and Tegoshi almost purred on the touch, pressing his face more on Masuda’s palm. “What do you mean you like me?” Masuda whispered.</p>
<p>“As a partner and my best friend.”</p>
<p>It felt funny. Masuda couldn’t feel any disappointment in him. In fact, he was delighted to know that Tegoshi had always <em>liked </em>him. If he hadn’t accidentally and unknowingly gone back to the past, he would never know how Tegoshi felt for him at this specific time.</p>
<p>He then removed his hand on Tegoshi’s cheek and fixed the pillow in his head, “You should go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I still want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Masuda looked at Tegoshi tenderly, he got this urge to kiss him; all because he was acting so adorable and because Masuda figured that no matter what time frame he was in, whether it’s the past, the present, or the future, he never – and <em>will never</em> – failed to fall in love with him all over again.</p>
<p>It was over before Masuda could even stop himself, even though their lips barely touched. He didn’t pull away for to maintain a distance – elbows propped on the bed, caging Tegoshi under him and their faces were just inches away. Masuda stared at him, lips slightly opened as he could feel Tegoshi’s breath hitting his face.</p>
<p>“Was it disgusting?” Masuda asked softly, not moving an inch.</p>
<p>“Soft.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t after Masuda spoke again had Tegoshi made a move. Instead, he crossed the distance between them and pressed another kiss on Masuda’s lips.</p>
<p>Masuda’s self-control was impeccable. It was one of the traits that saved him from any scandalous situations and also a thing that his juniors and co-workers admired about him. But it had an exception – Tegoshi. When it came to his lover, Masuda would lose it all; his self-containment, temper, and objectivity. He would become single-minded and would know nothing but to ravish and <em>violate </em>Tegoshi.</p>
<p>The current situation didn’t differ despite being with the Tegoshi that was thirteen years younger than him.He was beautiful all the same with how Masuda would see the present Tegoshi. His eyes that never failed to draw Masuda to the depths of paradisiacal abyss.</p>
<p>Masuda moved his hand to Tegoshi’s neck to hold his head in place and deepen the kiss, biting Tegoshi’s lower lip so he could slip his tongue inside the boy’s mouth. He heard Tegoshi whine in pain as Masuda tasted the blood for what he did but it was immediately swallowed when the latter gently rubbed his tongue on the hard palate of Tegoshi’s mouth that had gotten him to replace his whines with moans.</p>
<p>They kissed sloppily; tongues swirling but it was more like Tegoshi was copying Masuda’s actions. He shifted his body, one leg in between Tegoshi’s legs, pressing on the boy’s lower region that made him break away from Masuda’s mouth and gasped loudly.</p>
<p>“Massu…” Tegoshi panted, unconsciously grinding his hips to Masuda’s knee.</p>
<p>Masuda dipped his head again, sucking on Tegoshi’s pulse point and hemmed to the call-out.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Tegoshi moaned but it didn’t sound like he wanted Masuda stop at all so he continued; this time, his hands started travelling on Tegoshi’s body and inside his shirt where his fingers found the sensitive mounds. Masuda barely brushed his thumbs over them and Tegoshi arched his back and squirmed under him until he had no choice but to lay on his side and curl into a fetal position.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, baby. You’ll be okay.” Masuda endeared and kissed the boy’s temple.</p>
<p>Tegoshi turned his head towards Masuda, eyes glossy over unshed tears. “I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care–,” Masuda’s voice faded when he remembered that this Tegoshi wasn’t his lover. He quickly got up and sat.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Masuda apologized. “I got ahead of myself.” He added.</p>
<p>Tegoshi didn’t answer and Masuda just stared at his palms. He was surprised when he felt small hands on his face and kisses landed on his jaw. Masuda looked at Tegoshi questioningly.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that. This is all new to me. I… I never had sex with anybody yet.” Tegoshi admitted, blush spreading all over his face because of embarrassment.</p>
<p>Relief and unbelievable joy immediately swept through Masuda’s chest. Did he return back time just to do this? To be tempted to take Tegoshi’s virginity? He knew very well that he wasn’t Tegoshi’s first. Tegoshi had experiences that were incomparable to Masuda’s and there were times that he wished they didn’t happen because he never liked the idea of anyone touching his most precious person. Jealousy had eaten him for so many times but he never dared to complain to his lover. He loved Tegoshi for who he was and Masuda accepted him for what he was.</p>
<p>But he didn’t want to waste this chance that Tegoshi consented to – even though he was actually drunk.</p>
<p>Masuda cupped Tegoshi’s face with both of his palms as he descended again to kiss Tegoshi for the third time of the night. Tegoshi welcomed him, awkwardly opening his mouth so Masuda could taste him again. It didn’t take long to have Tegoshi pinned on the bed. This time, Masuda moved with a little bit of urgency. He pushed Tegoshi’s shirt up to reveal the boy’s chest and pink nipples. They were small, they have always been. For a moment, Masuda abandoned Tegoshi’s lips to give the tiny mounds affection. Tegoshi wasn’t expecting it, though. He screamed with the first lick, absolutely not knowing if he would push Masuda’s head back or pull him even closer to experience another pleasurable sensation. But Masuda gave the mound another lick as his hand reached for the other, thumbing on it in circular motions until he felt them hardening in both his mouth and finger. Masuda pleased him just the way he did with the present Tegoshi and he found out that the young and present Tegoshi have no difference at all when it came to being romanced in bed. Tegoshi was clinging on his hair while he moaned Masuda’s name repeatedly and they sounded so beautifully for him to hear.</p>
<p>Masuda didn’t stop sucking on Tegoshi’s nipples until they were swollen and when he parted from them, he saw how they were perfectly erected and kind of reddish as they glisten to the light with Masuda’s saliva. It aroused him. He could already feel his pants getting tight and his chest burning with lust.</p>
<p>Without further ado, Masuda worked on Tegoshi’s pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling the jeans to his ankle, unveiling the boy’s soaked underwear. Masuda placed his hand on top of Tegoshi’s leaking cock and he reacted by squeezing the hand with his legs as he trembled and made his underwear even wetter.</p>
<p>“Did you come?” Masuda asked even though he was already certain that Tegoshi did.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Tegoshi whimpered.</p>
<p>Masuda shook his head and kissed him deeply, “It’s okay, baby. Come all you want. I’m going to make you feel even better.”</p>
<p>He didn’t wait for Tegoshi to answer. It was impossible. The boy was too distracted over the pleasure Masuda had been vesting him. His eyes were half-closed, sweat oh his forehead, and mouth gasping for air. Masuda thought he was cute but no, Tegoshi, whichever age, was sexy and he could never be prouder to have him as his lover.</p>
<p>By the time that Masuda removed his hand from Tegoshi’s clothed cock, he pointed a finger towards Tegoshi which had gotten his attention. Masuda then landed it on Tegoshi’s lips and said, “Lick it.”</p>
<p>Tegoshi looked at him with an obvious disagreement in his eyes but Masuda won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Besides, <em>his </em>Tegoshi loved it whenever Masuda initiated something aggressive and <em>dirty. </em></p>
<p>“Come on, baby. Have a taste of yourself.” He persuaded, looking back straight to Tegoshi.</p>
<p>He knew Tegoshi could never say ‘no’ to his eyes, especially if he let him know how serious Masuda was.</p>
<p>Tegoshi was obedient. He took the finger to his mouth and sucked on it. His tongue was almost enough to drive Masuda crazy. At first, Masuda was guiding the boy how to suck it properly but in just a matter of time, before he could even notice it, Tegoshi was already doing it on his own; licking Masuda’s finger like it was a sweet candy, moaning dirtily as he made that smooch sounds, and it was bliss for Masuda that he had to pull his finger out or he would be able to come by just hearing Tegoshi’s noises.</p>
<p>With his body feeling hot and stuffed, Masuda momentarily got up and undressed. He stood beside Tegoshi’s bed stark naked and he could only smirk when he saw Tegoshi staring at him intently. When he returned on top of the boy, Masuda removed his remaining fabric rendering them both in a skin-to-skin situation. Masuda pressed their cocks together and it took all his restraints not to enter Tegoshi right then and there. The boy felt so good against him – the warmth and the hardness Masuda could never ignore.</p>
<p>He then took a pillow to place under Tegoshi’s back. It would be his first time and Masuda could never hurt him and at the very least, he wanted Tegoshi to feel comfortable. Once he had Tegoshi settled on his position, Masuda lifted Tegoshi’s legs up, giving him a full view of the genitals. The boy struggled, though, attempting to be freed from such an embarrassing position but Masuda held him in place.</p>
<p>“No! Massu, no! It’s embarrassing.” Tegoshi cried, his hands covering his parts to prevent Masuda from looking.</p>
<p>Amidst Tegoshi’s efforts to break free from him, Masuda decided to press kisses on his inner thighs that made Tegoshi shiver and twitch. Masuda nuzzled his nose to the boy’s skin, inhaling the natural scent of his lover along with the smell of cum that soaked his cock. He kissed Tegoshi everywhere, licked when needed and the boy could only moan and whimper in everything <em>magical </em>Masuda brought him.</p>
<p>When Tegoshi’s embarrassment had faded, Masuda moved on. He gave kisses to most intimate parts; from Tegoshi’s sticky cock to balls all over again. And for a moment, he took his time admiring Tegoshi’s sexiness. He was rock hard and was leaking in pre-cum again, his balls were just the way how Masuda loved them – big and squishy, and of course, his tiny and tight hole that had been twitching for <em>who-knew-how-long. </em>If Tegoshi was intentionally seducing Masuda with thathole, then Masuda had to admit that it was a success. He brought his tongue out and licked Tegoshi, thinking he should moist him just before preparing him.</p>
<p>Tegoshi panicked and struggled again, “Massu, that’s dirty. Stop.”</p>
<p>Masuda licked him again before answering, “You are <em>not</em> dirty, baby. Never.”</p>
<p>“But – <em>aahh…</em>” Tegoshi wasn’t able to continue what he was saying when Masuda carefully inserted his finger inside him but threw his head back and moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Masuda continued pleasing Tegoshi. While waiting for the boy to get used to his finger, he continuously licked the ring of his hole. Tegoshi was squirming and clenching around Masuda as his cock leaked thicker fluids. When he felt Tegoshi loosened up, he pushed his finger deeper and looked for the little lump that would make him instantly feel good.</p>
<p>Having the experience in touching Tegoshi for so many times now from the time they began dating, it had already become easy for Masuda to identify his lover’s sweet and soft spots. It didn’t differ with the young Tegoshi. After a little bit of feeling the walls of Tegoshi’s hole, he finally found the part that would certainly make him see stars.</p>
<p>Masuda wasn’t wrong. Once he started rubbing on Tegoshi’s prostate, the boy was twice noisier. His voice echoed all over the room and Masuda had never heard his name so much as he had been hearing at the moment. It only took two minutes for Tegoshi to tremble and cry out in pleasure but Masuda didn’t stop there. He could see Tegoshi getting overwhelmed of the feeling with actual tears running down his cheeks. But instead of pulling out and calming him down, Masuda wanted to see <em>more</em>. He wanted to see his lover writhing in pleasure that he had never experienced before; the goodness that only Masuda could give him. Thinking that there was twelve-year difference with the Tegoshi of this time, Masuda couldn’t help getting desperate and remembering how hard and awful would Tegoshi still had to go through and the pain that Masuda had to endure along the way. Masuda thrust deeper and faster. He didn’t know if this memory would remain in Tegoshi tomorrow because he was drunk, but he wanted him to at least remember how Masuda felt inside him and that he was Tegoshi’s <em>first.</em></p>
<p>Tegoshi’s voice went higher and higher, screaming when he reached another wave of carnal explosion but at the same time, Masuda had realized that he was starting to hurt him so he quickly removed his finger and moved up; leveling his face with Tegoshi whose face was a mess. Sweat, tears, and saliva. He wiped them with his hands and kissed Tegoshi.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, baby. I was too rough on you.” Masuda hushed softly.</p>
<p>“Massu,” Tegoshi hiccupped.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby?”</p>
<p>“Too good… won’t go down,” Tegoshi said incoherently but was enough for Masuda to understand.</p>
<p>“I know. I’ll take care of you, okay?”</p>
<p>Tegoshi just nodded blindly as Masuda started kissing his neck again, spreading his legs so he could penetrate.</p>
<p>“Hold on to me.” Masuda whispered and wrapped Tegoshi’s arms on his back as he positioned himself.</p>
<p>Upon entering, he saw how Tegoshi winced in pain, unheedingly burying his nails at Masuda’s back.</p>
<p>“Massu, it hurts. Pull it out.” Tegoshi yelled in pain as he cried.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine, baby.” He brushed back Tegoshi’s damp hair and kissed his forehead. He could hear the boy’s loud panting so he waited for a while before pushing further. Masuda whispered sweet-nothings on Tegoshi’s ear to distract him from the pain. It took a little bit of time before Tegoshi calmed down but it was effective. He repeated what he was doing until he had fully entered.</p>
<p>“Baby,” Masuda groaned when he settled in. “If you’re clenching around me so hard, I won’t be able to last.” He warned.</p>
<p>Tegoshi didn’t understand what he meant at first but he gradually loosened up and relaxed, indicating that Masuda could finally move so he did. Masuda rocked above him gently at first, not wanting to hurt his lover again until he saw how his mouth was ajar and silent moans were emitting at the back of his throat and that was the only time that Masuda increased his pace.</p>
<p>It was too obvious that Tegoshi was holding his voice back and Masuda didn’t like it. His lover was a noisy sexy body. Masuda loved his voice no matter on what kind he used it; singing, normally speaking, and most of all, when they were having sex.</p>
<p>“Don’t hold your voice back, Tegoshi. It’s okay; no one will hear you except for me. Let me hear you, baby.”</p>
<p>It almost seemed that was all what Tegoshi needed to hear. He moaned and whimpered into Masuda’s ear, making him even more aroused as he thrust deeper and quicker. He took Tegoshi’s cock on his hand and jerked him in timing with his thrusts until they both felt the tension starting to build up on their lower abdomen. After a few more strokes, Tegoshi came on his hand as Masuda also prepared for his nearing release. Normally, h would explode inside Tegoshi but somehow right now, he didn’t want to do it so he spilled his seeds over the boy’s stomach and fisted himself until he was limp and satiated and panting.</p>
<p>When he turned his attention on Tegoshi, the boy was about to fall asleep so Masuda got up and looked for a tissue which he found rather easily and wiped him clean.</p>
<p>“Massu,” Tegoshi called groggily.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Masuda answered tenderly, still wiping Tegoshi’s body.</p>
<p>“You really have a beautiful body. Muscular and well-built. I envy you.”</p>
<p>Masuda stopped. If he remembered correctly, there was a time that Tegoshi had said the same thing. Why was it that even though he had been training and toning his body for the longest time, his body won’t get as buffed as Masuda’s or Koyama’s? Masuda never really answered at that time and just chuckled over his lover’s silliness and now that the young Tegoshi had asked it, he felt the need to assure him.</p>
<p>He docked over Tegoshi, kissed his cheek and whispered, “It’s fine. You don’t have to be envious of me. Your body is beautiful just the way I want it to be. You’re beautiful, Tegoshi. Always remember that.”</p>
<p>Tegoshi then smiled sleepily, seemingly satisfied of the answer he got. “I will. Thank you, Massu.” And then he had fallen asleep. Masuda also finished wiping him up and covered him with blanket after as he also changed back to his clothes. Maybe it was about time to find his way back to where he belonged. He smiled. He won’t forget this. He finally became Tegoshi’s first. It was a shame that he couldn’t meet his young self but the time he spent with Tegoshi was exquisite.</p>
<p>Or so he thought. Just when Masuda was about to put on his shirt, the door of Tegoshi’s room opened with a voice of a man asking if Tegoshi was there. Masuda looked to where he was and his eyes widened when saw the person entering the room. The Masuda of <em>this</em> era. They looked at each other, the young furrowed his brows when he saw Tegoshi sleeping on the bed and how Masuda currently looked. And after a while of being stunned, the young one hurried to Tegoshi’s side to check if he was fine before turning to Masuda with his cold eyes. “Who the hell are you? What did you do to him?”</p>
<p>Masuda didn’t answer and put on his shirt. He shouldn’t be scared, it was his past self, after all. But now he understood why they had been calling him as the most troublesome of all people. He <em>was</em> scary.</p>
<p>Not getting any decent answer from Masuda, the young one decided to lift the blanket only to see a naked Tegoshi inside the covers.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do to him?” Masuda shouted, not going away from Tegoshi. Instead, he pulled the boy upward so he could sit on the bed, putting Tegoshi’s head on his lap.</p>
<p>Tegoshi felt it and smiled, “Massu.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s me. Now shut up and go back to sleep.” The young Masuda told Tegoshi harshly.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t talk to him like that.” Masuda accosted irritatingly. Nobody should talk that way to Tegoshi, not even his kid self.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” The young one asked again, ignoring what Masuda said and putting emphasis on every word.</p>
<p>“Who do you think am I?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know you.”</p>
<p>“I’m you.” Masuda said simply and the young one looked at him in disbelief and complete ridiculousness.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t know how to explain it myself but it seems that I was brought back in time.” Masuda briefly said, hoping his young self would just accept it easily.</p>
<p>“Back in time? That’s impossible.” The young one uttered suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I’m thirty-three years old. You’re currently twenty-one. I’m you from the future. You might be uttering all the disbelief but I know my face features haven’t changed that much and I know you could identify me. I didn’t also believe in this ridiculousness but it already happened to me.”</p>
<p>The young one ceased to answer, probably digesting what Masuda had said. He glanced down on Tegoshi and saw that the young him was stroking the boy’s head while asleep. It made him smile. As expected of himself, he might act cold most of the time but he couldn’t deny that he always had a soft spot for Tegoshi. The need to take care of his partner, Masuda always had that sense until he realized that he had already fallen in love with him.</p>
<p>“He’s really important to you, huh.” Masuda stated, still looking at Tegoshi.</p>
<p>“Of course, he is.” The young one whispered shyly.</p>
<p>“Then take care of him, okay? Never give up on him. That boy only needs one person to believe in him no matter what and he could go on smiling for a day. Be that person for him, Massu.” Masuda told him and ruffled the young one’s hair which was not fairly welcomed.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me that. He’s a brat but I’m staying with him until he gets tired of me.” The young one firmly declared.</p>
<p>Masuda nodded and inserted his hands in his pockets, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Then he turned around to walk away. He should start looking for a way to get back home. Before he closed the door, he heard the young one asked another question.</p>
<p>“If you’re really me from the future, what will I become? Am I still going to be with him?”</p>
<p>Masuda smiled, “You will become <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Masuda wandered outside the hotel, seeing so many nostalgic sceneries that were already gone in the present time. But there was something strange, he couldn’t seem to find any clue on how he would get back. He walked around, paced back and forth but still couldn’t think of anything. In the first place, he couldn’t even remember how he got here. After moments of wasted efforts and hard thinking, he slouched on the bench in the park. It was almost midnight, he guessed. Masuda lied on the wooden bench and looked up the sky and sighed, “I miss my Yuya.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Masuda woke up to the feeling of someone nuzzling to him. It was bad that he could barely open his eyes and saw a blonde-haired person burying his face on Masuda’s chest. “Yuya?” He called.</p>
<p>Tegoshi looked up and smiled. He adjusted his position until Masuda was already the one in level with Tegoshi’s chest. “Hi, baby.” Tegoshi greeted.</p>
<p>“Why…” Masuda started, trying to examine his lover’s neck that was full of hickeys. “Why is your neck like that?”</p>
<p>Tegoshi stroked Masuda’s hair and pouted, “You went home at nearly midnight and just ravished me out of the blue. I was in the middle of enjoying it but you slept on me without finishing.”</p>
<p>“I did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Did you have so much to drink?” Tegoshi asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Tegoshi hemmed, “Never mind.” Then he planted a quick kiss on the bridge of Masuda’s nose. “More importantly, I had a dream.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Masuda emitted while he was trying to go back to sleep, arms encircled on his lover’s waist.</p>
<p>“In my dream, you had sex with me and took my virginity.” Tegoshi chuckled. “Damn, my baby was wild and aggressive.”</p>
<p>It was then that Masuda’s memories from last night started coming back to him, what he and Tegoshi did. Was that a dream? But how come that Tegoshi also dreamt of it when Masuda was the only one who supposedly went back through time? He didn’t know. But still, he smiled. It won’t be easy to believe and figure out how everything happened but he knew one thing: <em>He was Tegoshi’s first.</em></p>
<p>“Hey, Yuya, do you love me?”</p>
<p>“Should you even ask? Of course, I do.”</p>
<p>“Then, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes – wait, what?!” Tegoshi asked in surprise, pulling Masuda away from him so he could see if he was teasing him again. “Baby, are you serious?”</p>
<p>Masuda pulled him by neck and kissed him deeply, “Never been this serious, baby.”</p>
<p>Tegoshi’s response was as quick as his tears ran down from his cheeks, “I will. Yes, Massu, I’ll marry you.”</p>
<p>Masuda laughed and hugged Tegoshi tight. He wasn’t sure for how long did he exactly started loving Tegoshi. But he was sure that he was the person that Masuda can never bear to lose. From the moment he met him until the moment that he would draw his last breath. Tegoshi meant everything to him. No one could have ever convinced him otherwise.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Masuda confessed emotionally.</p>
<p>“Me, too, baby. More than the world. More than anyone.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>